A Charmed Twin
by TheDarkCharmedOne
Summary: While on vacation in San Fransico, Harry discovers that he has a twin brother named Chris and that he and Chris are the most powerful magical beings to ever live. Now Harry and Chris have to stop the Source and Voldemort before time runs out.


Meeting The Halliwells

Harry groaned and tugged his suitcase after him. He was jet lagged from the flight and all he wanted to do was go to sleep. All he had to do now was get a rental car and drive to his hotel. Harry just hoped that he could stay awake that long. Once at the rental car counter Harry told the woman there that he had a reservation and showed her the paper he had with the information about the car. she scanned it quickly handed him the keys and told him that his car would be waiting in front of the airport for him. Harry sighed and dragged his things towards the car.

Harry collapsed on the hotel bed and was ready to have a nice long nap when he had the feeling that someone was watching him. Harry sat up and saw a man dressed all in black standing by the door.

"How the hell did you get in here?!?" Harry asked ready to draw his wand. The man gave no reply, but moved closer to Harry. Then a ball of fire appeared in his hand and the man lobbed it at Harry. Harry rolled off the bed and pressed himself to the floor just in time. When Harry looked up there was a scorch mark on the wall where he was a minute ago. Harry drew his wand and was about to hex his would be murderer when there was a shower of blue lights and two people stood where the blue lights were.

"Wyatt throw the potion" one of the guys shouted. The other on who looked to be the older of the two pulled a vial out of his pocket and threw it at the guy dressed in black. The vial hit him and he screamed in agony before bursting into flames and dissolving.

"Okay who the hell are you and who the hell was that?!" Harry screamed.

"Um okay yeah I'm Wyatt this is Chris and we just saved you from a particularly nasty demon who wanted to steal your powers, okay?" Wyatt said calmly. Harry's mouth hung open at his disbelief.

"Um right so you're gonna have to come with us so we can make sure you're safe from the rest of the demons that are probably gonna come after you" Chris said. Harry nodded not processing a thing of what was going on and before he knew it Wyatt grabbed his arm and there were the shimmering blue lights again.

When Harry opened his eyes he wasn't in his hotel room anymore he was in the attic of a house and there were three women and a man already there.

"Wyatt, Chris did you manage to find the demon before he got another innocent?" Piper Halliwell asked rushing over to her sons. 

"Yeah we got him, but we er brought the innocent here um with us" Chris said. Piper sighed and nodded.

"Wait, who are you people? I came here on vacation to get away from magic for the summer not to get drawn back into it." Harry said

"You know about magic?" Paige asked surprised.

"Yeah, I've known since I was 11 years old." Harry said as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh" said Phoebe lamely.

"So why is demon after me anyway?" Harry asked.

"Well he's probably after your powers. Um by the way, what are your powers?" Piper asked.

"Powers?" Harry said clueless.

"Yeah you know every witch has his or her own special power." Piper pressed.

"No I don't know what they are" Harry said shrugging.

"You're telling me that you know about magic, but you don't know your powers?" Phoebe asked.

"Yeah... But I went to a magic school so I do know how to use magic." Harry said defending himself.

"Well then show us." Wyatt said.

"Right" said Harry drawing his wand. He pointed it at a stack of papers.

'Lapifors' Harry said. The paper turned into a rabbit for a few seconds before morphing back into paper.

"Cooooooool" Chris exclaimed.

"Oh trust you to act like a immature child Chrissy" Wyatt said laughing. Chris gave him a stare, that had it been directed downwards would've frozen hell over. Wyatt flinched and backed away from Chris. 

Piper was just about to ask Harry another question when they heard a crash from down stairs.

"Demon" Piper said and she, Paige, Phoebe, Chris, and Wyatt orbed downstairs.

"Where is he ?" the particularly nasty looking demon hissed. Piper flicked her fingers, but to her surprise the demon just stumbled backwards. He chuckled.

"Only the one you saved from my minion earlier can defeat me and it is to my knowledge that he has yet to come into his powers. So I will not ask you again where is he?" the demon hissed again.

"Guess what we're not going to tell you." Wyatt snapped. With a wave of his arm the demon sent them all flying into the wall and he shimmered into the attic.

"Ah there you are." The demon said to Harry. Harry took a step backwards.

"My servant failed to kill you and steal your powers last time, but now I will kill you." The demon formed an energy ball and threw it at Harry, but Leo grabbed him and orbed him downstairs just in time.

Leo rushed over to his family and made sure that they were okay.

"Everyone alright?" Leo asked and everyone else groaned in reply.

"Leo we can't vanquish the demon." Piper said as she got up. "But he can." she said gesturing towards Harry.

"He hasn't even come into his powers yet. How the heck is he supposed to beat a demon even we can't vanquish." Chris spat. Suddenly Harry felt very angry. He didn't like being talked about like he was inferior. Harry was about to say something very rude to Chris when the demon shimmered down behind him. Harry whirled around just as the demon threw another energy ball at him. Subconsciously, Harry flicked his fingers the same way Piper did when she was going to freeze or blow up something. The energy ball blew up and so did the demon. Harry let out a deep breath and then passed out.

Harry woke up with a start and looked around then his memory of the day before hit him with full force. He groaned and sat up. He was in the living room of the people who had saved him from those demons. Harry stood up and stretched. He sighed and walked towards the dining room. He couldn't help but admire the beautiful chandelier that hung above the table. Harry pulled out a chair and sat down. He held his head in his hands and wondered why he ever wanted to take a vacation in the first place. Harry was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice when Chris orbed down.

"Um hey." Chris said. Harry jumped and turned around to see Chris leaning against the frame of the dining room entrance.

"Oh hi." Harry said realizing who it was.

"Um so Piper, Phoebe, and Paige are at work, Leo is with the Elders, and Wyatt is in the underworld trying to find out why demons are coming after you so you're stuck with me for today." Harry nodded.

"About what I said yesterday when the demon came um I'm sorry if I offended you or anything, but I was a bit sore at the time so can we start over." Chris said.

"Fine. I'm Harry Potter." Harry said extending his hand. Chris walked over and shook his hand.

"I'm Chris Halliwell" he said. The chandelier started to shake and a strange blue light was coming from it.

"What the hell?" Chris said. He stared at Harry who was trying to figure out why the chandelier was emitting blue light when he was engulfed by silver orbs. When the orbs had stopped swirling Chris was looking at a mirror image of himself.

"Holy mother of pearl." Chris said. "Dad!" he called.

Leo orbed down seconds later. "What's the matter Chris?" Leo asked.

"Oh nothing besides the fact that he looks just like me and the chandelier did that weird thing it did when the Power of Three got reconstituted!" Chris yelled. Leo looked at Harry and there was no mistaking it, he looked just like Chris.

"Wait I'm going to round up everyone so we can talk about this." Leo said orbing out.

Twenty minutes later all the Halliwells and their children had gathered in the attic.

"Leo what's the big emergency?" Piper asked voicing everyone's thoughts.

"Well, maybe I should let Chris explain." Leo said. All eyes turned to Chris.

"You know the dude that we saved from demons yesterday, well uh earlier I was talking to him in the dining room when the chandelier did that thing it did when the Power of Three was reconstituted and these sliver things came out of nowhere and start swirling around him and when it stops he looks just like me." Chris explained waving his hand towards Harry. Everyone turned to stare at Harry. He waved and gave a nervous chuckle and prayed to God that Voldemort would come and kill him.

Three hours later Piper had exhausted every spell from the Book that could change a person's appearance.

"This is hopeless. PHEOBE !!!" She screamed. Phoebe ran up the stairs before her sister went homicidal on her.

"Yeah?"

"See if you can get a premonition off of him." Piper commanded jabbing her finger towards Harry.

"I've already tried 8 times Piper." The glare Piper sent Phoebe was enough to get her over to Harry. She grabbed his hand expecting to feel nothing when she felt a tingle going up her spine and was sucked into a premonition.

_"Push Ms. Halliwell" The nurse said to Piper. Leo is holding her hand whispering words of comfort to her._

"One more push and you're finished" The nurse said. Piper strained and minutes later the cries of a baby fill the air, but Piper is still having contractions.

"Why am I still having contractions?"

"You have to push the placenta out." The nurse replied.

"They're too strong for me to be just pushing out the placenta." Piper growled. The nurse checks.

"Ms.Halliwell you're having twins." the nurse said 

Phoebe opened her eyes as her premonition ended.

"What did you see?" Piper asked

'You, giving birth to twins the same day Chris was born." Phoebe said.

Piper then proceeded to faint. 

(AN: Read and Review and FYI this happens after the Forever Charmed episode so all the sisters are married and have kids)


End file.
